The Best Sunset is With You
by Vinnino Fernand
Summary: Akankah seorang Josephina Goodwin mengkhianati orang yang mencintainya hanya karena ia masih mencintai cinta pertamanya? Sunset di pantai Kuta-lah yang akan menjawab pertanyaan itu.


**Title: The Best Sunset is With You**

**Disclaimer: Tetsuhiro Koshita sebagai pemilik semua karakter yang terdapat di dalam anime/manga BK Let's and Go. Saya hanyalah pemilik cerita ini dan tidak mengharapkan keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan **_**fanfic**_** ini. Dan yang terpenting, semua hal yang ada di dalam fanfic ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. **

**Rated: **_**Teen**_** (T) untuk adegan **_**kissing**_**-nya. Diharapkan bagi anak di bawah 13 tahun untuk tidak membacanya.**

**Summary: Akankah seorang Josephina Goodwin mengkhianati orang yang mencintainya hanya karena ia masih mencintai cinta pertamanya? Sunset di pantai Kuta-lah yang akan menjawab pertanyaan itu.**

**Happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

**The Best Sunset is With You**

Bali, siapa yang tidak tahu pulau yang terkenal dengan keindahan panorama alamnya itu? Barangkali mungkin orang-orang yang tinggal di daerah jauh di pedalaman hutan yang dikelilingi oleh bukit-bukit menjulanglah yang tidak tahu tempat itu. Namun, bagi sebagian besar orang-orang yang tinggal di daerah perkotaan—terlebih lagi di negara maju—pasti tahu dengan pulau kecil penuh pesona itu. Apalagi bagi mereka yang memang suka berwisata, pasti mereka ingin menyaksikan langsung keindahan pulau berpasir putih itu, bukan?

Yah, begitulah yang dirasakan lagsung oleh Josephina Goodwin, gadis bersurai pirang panjang yang berstatus sebagai model terkenal seantero Amerika Serikat. Sudah sekian lama ia ingin menginjakkan kaki di Pulau Dewata itu, namun baru tadi pagi ia sampai di bandara Ngurah Rai setelah melintasi awan berjam-jam. Akhirnya, saat ini ia bisa berbaring santai di bawah terik matahari sambil menyaksikan deburan-deburan ombak yang saling berkejaran ke pinggir pantai, kemudian menyapu pasir putih pantai Kuta itu.

"Jo,"

Gadis itu memutar pandangannya ke samping kanan saat mendengar suara yang memanggil sapaan akrabnya. Tanpa menoleh pun sebenarnya ia sudah tahu pasti siapa pemilik suara yang terdengar berat itu. Pemilik suara itu adalah Brett Astaire, tunangannya. Jo menurunkan kacamata hitamnya lalu meletakkannya di sisi tubuhnya seraya bangkit dari berbaringnya. Namun, posisi kedua kakinya masih tidak berubah, lurus ke arah lautan.

"Aku bawakan minumanmu," kata laki-laki itu sambil menyodorkan gelas yang berisi cairan _orange_ dengan balok-balok es di dalamnya.

Jo mengamati laki-laki yang hanya memakai celana merah pendek dan kacamata lebar berwarna hitam kemerahan—yang hampir selalu dipakai oleh Brett—sebelum akhirnya ia menerima gelas itu. Ia menyerup minuman itu beberapa sedotan, kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja lipat kecil di sampingnya yang memang sengaja dibawanya dari hotel tempatnya akan bermalam. Matanya kembali menatap lautan yang dipenuhi oleh para pengunjung lainnya.

Brett mengambil posisi di samping gadis itu, menduduki pasir putih dan membentangkan kakinya. Kedua belah telapak tangannya menumpu pada pasir putih di bawahnya untuk menopang tubuhnya. Sejenak yang terdengar hanya deburan ombak dan teriakan dari pengunjung-pengunjung lain. Baik ia dan Jo, keduanya terpaku dalam pemandangan indah di hadapan mereka, atau mungkin terpaku dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Akhirnya, Brett memutuskan untuk bersuara, "Mau mencoba berenang di sana?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk bagian lautan yang dipenuhi oleh para _tourist_seperti mereka.

Jo membalas dengan tersenyum kecil, "Mengapa tidak? Berenang bukan suatu hal yang buruk, bukan?"Ia bangkit berdiri, kemudian mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arah Brett. "Ayo!"

Brett memalingkan wajahnya, kemudian ia menyambut uluran tangan Jo dan berdiri dengan enggan. Sebenarnya ia tidak bersungguh-sungguh ingin berenang, apa lagi di dalam suasana ramai seperti itu. Rencananya ia hanya ingin mengisi keheningan di antara mereka, mencari objek perbincangan yang menarik. Di saat itulah kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Ia berharap Jo akan menolak ajakannya mengingat gadis itu saat ini masih kelelahan karena tidak beristirahat semenjak kedatangan mereka di Bali. Namun, harapannya sirna begitu saja karena ternyata Jo malah merespon ajakannya dengan ambisius.

Sementara Jo berlari-lari kecil ke arah lautan, Brett hanya berjalan pelan di belakangnya setelah membersihkan pasir yang menempel di belakang celananya. Gadis itu melambai ke arah Brett setelah kakinya terendam air asin.

"Cepatlah Brett!" teriak Jo dengan suara yang tidak kalah dari deburan ombak. Ia semakin berlari ke arah lautan, berenang ke tempat yang lebih dalam.

Brett menyusulnya dari belakang, berenang tepat di belakang Jo sampai gadis itu berhenti di depannya. Gadis itu berbalik dan tersenyum ke arahnya, membuat Brett tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi untuk segera mendekati gadis itu. Ia menghampiri gadis itu dan langsung mendekap tubuhnya yang sepenuhnya terendam air.

"Kau benar-benar menggodaku, Jo," bisik Brett setelah ia berhasil mendekap gadis itu. Saat ini wajah mereka hanya berjarak kira-kira lima sentimeter.

Wajah Jo memanas. Ia melepaskan lengan kokoh Brett yang mendekapnya di bawah permukaan air. "Jangan melakukannya di sini, Brett!" Joe mundur kira-kira satu meter dari Brett, kemudian berenang kembali ke tepian.

Brett hanya menatap punggung tunangannya itu seraya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman hambar. _Rupanya dia masih menghindariku_, pikirnya.

.

.

Awan merah mulai terlihat saat Jo sudah membersihkan tubuhnya dengan air tawar dan mengganti pakaiannya. Kini, ia memakai kaos ketat tanpa lengan yang hanya menutupi bagian dadanya, dan untuk bagian bawahnya ia memakai rok mini berwarna merah muda, sama dengan warna kaos yang dipakainya. Rambut pirang sepinggangnya juga sudah terikat rapi di puncak kepalanya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Brett yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Laki-laki itu kini mengenakan kaos putih bertuliskan "BALI" yang baru saja di belinya, dan di bawahnya ia mengenakan jeans berwarna pirangnya juga terlihat rapi. Ia juga masih mengenakan kacamata hitamnya, tentu saja. "Ayo pulang!"

Jo memutar bola mata _aquamare_-nya bertanda keberatan. "Kenapa tidak menunggu sampai matahari tenggelam? Aku kan ingin melihat _sunset_dari sini."

"Kau bisa melihatnya dari hotel tempat kita menginap. Lagi pula, kita masih akan di sini selama satu minggu."

"Tapi..."

"Kita harus pulang," Brett memotong perkataan Jo tiba-tiba. "Aku lelah, dan kau pasti juga sama, kan?"

"Kalau begitu, kau pulang saja sendiri," sahut Jo.

"Jo!"

"Kau datang ke sini untuk menemaniku liburan, kan?" tukas gadis itu tajam yang sukses membuat Brett terdiam.

Brett merasa napasnya tercekat. Ia tidak bisa membantah gadis itu kali ini. Memang benar, tujuan Brett datang ke Bali hanya untuk menemani gadis itu. Awalnya, Jo memaksa ingin pergi liburan sendirian, tetapi orang tuanya kurang setuju sehingga mereka meminta Brett untuk menemaninya. Sebagai tunangan Jo, Brett akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Jo meskipun awalnya Jo agak keberatan. Karena itulah, seharusnya ia menuruti apa keinginan Jo, bukan?

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku..." ucap Bret. Ia menghembuskan napasnya yang sedari tadi ia tahan. "Kita akan di sini sampai matahari terbenam."

Jo tersenyum dan mendongak untuk menatap wajah Brett lekat-lekat. Sepertinya laki-laki itu memang butuh istirahat, pikirnya. "Sebaiknya kau pulang saja."

"Hey! Bukannya tadi kau bilang..."

"Kau kelelahan, Brett. Aku baru sadar bahwa kau tidak harus mengikuti semua keinginanku. Kau rela meninggalkan pekerjaanmu hanya untuk menemaniku liburan. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih kepadamu, bukan malah bersikap keras kepala seperti ini dan membuatmu kesal."

"Tidak, tidak. Itu tidak benar. Aku hanya ingin..."

Joe menggeleng pelan sebelum Brett sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Pulanglah. Aku akan menyusulmu setelah matahari tenggelam."

Brett merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sungguh, ia tidak benar-benar ingin pulang sendirian tanpa Jo. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa ia ingin kembali ke penginapan mereka hanyalah karena ia ingin berdua saja dengan Jo, tentunya berdua dalam arti yang tidak sama dengan yang ia lakukan saat ini. Tetapi, ia malah memberikan kesan yang berbeda bagi gadis itu. Agh, Sial!

Jo sudah berjalan memunggungi Brett ke arah pantai. Sendal jepitnya dibiarkannya tergeletak begitu saja di tempat tadinya ia berdiri. Brett benar-benar tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang,ia langsung menghampiri gadis itu dan menariknya ke dalam dekapannya. Ia membalikkan tubuh ramping gadis itu kemudian menangkap bibir tipis Jo dengan bibirnya sendiri. Ia melumatkan bibirnya dengan bibir gadis itu sebelum gadis itu sempat menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi. Ciuman itu berlangsung beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya paru-paru mereka memaksa mereka untuk melepaskan ciuman itu. Brett melepaskan bibir dan tubuh Jo, kemudian ia mundur beberapa langkah.

Jo masih tak bergeming. Ia masih terlalu _shock_dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Tapi bisa kupastikan tidak ada orang yang melihat kejadian barusan," Bret tersenyum tipis, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Jo yang masih berdiri mematung.

Jo baru mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali saat punggung Bret sudah tidak nampak di matanya. Apa yang terjadi barusan? Bret menciumnya? Jujur, ia tidak pernah menduga hal itu terjadi di tempat ini. Selama ini, Brett memang sudah sering mencoba untuk melakukan hal itu dengannya, tetapi ia selalu membuat alasan untuk tidak melakukannya. Berbeda dengan yang terjadi barusan. Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat sehingga Jo tidak dapat menolaknya.

Jo menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha untuk menjernihkan pikirannya kembali. Kenapa hal itu harus terjadi? Tunggu, ia tidak boleh menyesali hal itu karena cepat ataupun lambat, hal itu—atau bahkan hal yang lebih jauh dari itu—pasti akan terjadi mengingat Brett adalah tunangannya yang suatu saat kemungkinan besar akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Tetapi, tetap saja hatinya tidak bisa berbohong, bukan?

Ya, Jo memang tidak terlalu menyukai Brett. Pertunangan antar mereka terjadi hanya karena kesalahpahaman orang tuanya. Orang tuanya melihat putri semata wayang mereka itu sangat dekat dengan Brett sehingga mereka menyangka Jo menyukainya. Mereka secara diam-diam menghubungi orang tua Brett dan memutuskan untuk menjodohkan mereka. Padahal, Jo tidak pernah menyukai Brett. Ia hanya menganggap laki-laki itu sebagai sahabatnya, tidak lebih.

Namun, bagaimana dengan perasaan Brett sendiri? Laki-laki itu sejak sekolah menengah memang sudah dekat dengan Jo dan tanpa Brett sadari, tingkah lakunya selama ini menunjukkan bahwa ia menyukai Jo. Brett sejak dulu merupakan sosok laki-laki yang dingin, berbicara seperlunya saja, dan tidak suka melakukan hal-hal yang dianggapnya tidak berguna. Meskipun hampir semua gadis yang satu sekolah dengannya berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, namun Brett tidak menghiraukan mereka sama sekali. Padahal, gadis-gadis itu banyak yang—mungkin—lebih cantik daripada Jo, tetapi Brett tetap saja hanya mau berteman dengan Jo. Hal itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa Brett memiliki perasaan kepada Jo, bukankah begitu?

Kalau dipikir lagi, tidak ada salahnya Jo membalas perasaan Brett. Laki-laki itu tampan, kaya, dan pintar. Ia bahkan telah menginjakkan kakinya di planet mars dalam usia yang sangat muda untuk ukuran seorang astronout, yakni di usianya yang ke dua puluh empat atau kira-kira satu tahun yang lalu. Sikapnya juga tegas dan penuh perhatian, meskipun terkadang ia terkesan dingin dan angkuh. Tetapi Jo tahu, pria itu sangat baik. Kurang apa lagi Brett di mata Jo?

Namun, sekali lagi hatinya menolak untuk membalas perasaan astronout muda itu. Setengah hatinya sudah terlanjur jatuh ke dalam genggaman laki-laki lain yang tidak ia ketahui bagaimana kabarnya. Ia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada sosok pemuda yang dulu pernah dibenci dan membencinya, sosok pemuda yang dulu pernah menyelamatkannya dari kecelakaan, sosok pemuda yang... agh! Ia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya lagi meskipun hanya di dalam imajinasinya belaka.

Jo memaksakan ingatannya kembali pada kenyataan saat ini. Ia tengah berdiri di tepi laut sambil menantikan terbenamnya matahari ke dalam lautan itu, _moment_yang sangat indah untuk disaksikan menurut sebagian besar umat manusia.

Angin darat mulai berhembus pelan dan di saat itulah mata Jo teralihkan pada kejadian lain. Seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang sepertinya terjatuh dari papan selancarnya dan hampir tenggelam. Saat itu suasana di pantai sudah agak sepi. Beberapa pengunjung yang masih berada di sana berkerumun ke tempat kejadian, begitu juga dengan Jo. Anak perempuan itu telah berhasil di selamatkan oleh seorang meskipun kondisinya saat ini masih terlihat _shock._ Jo dan orang-orang di sekitarnya kini dapat menghembuskan napas lega karena anak itu ternyata tidak apa-apa. Sekilas, Jo teringat saat dirinya ditolong oleh cinta pertamanya dulu. Bedanya, saat itu ia kecelakaan dari atas _jet ski _yang dikendarainya saat itu.

"Apakah kau melihat siapa yang menolong anak itu?" kata salah seorang laki-laki berkulit gelap ke pada temannya yang secara tidak sengaja di dengarkan oleh Jo.

"Iya, tadi aku melihat seorang pria Jepang berambut hitam panjang menolong anak perempuan itu. Tapi ia buru-buru pergi setelah memastikan kondisi anak itu. Hey! Bukankah seharusnya kau kembali ke Amerika hari ini?"

Jo tidak mendengarkan perbincangan lebih lanjut lagi antar dua pria berkulit hitam di sampingnya itu. Pikirannya sudah melayang ke arah lain. _Pria Jepang berambut hitam panjang? Jangan-jangan..._

Lagi-lagi Jo memaksakan otaknya untuk berpikir lebih rasional. Pria Jepang berambut hitam panjang tidak hanya satu orang, bukan?

Jo memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke tujuan awalnya, melihat _sunset_ di pantai berpasir putih itu. Semua orang juga sudah kembali ke urusan mereka masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan anak perempuan yang kecelakaan tadi, ia juga sudah dibawa pergi oleh orang tuanya. Jo kini berdiri sendirian menatap langit yang semakin gelap, disertai matahari yang semakin turun ke laut lepas. Sinar kemerahan kini menerpa kulit putihnya. Semakin lama, sinar mentari itu semakin terlihat indah. Seulas senyuman terukir di balik wajah cantiknya. _Betapa indahnya... apalagi kalau ada dia di sini._

"Errm... permisi, Nona. Apakah kau melihat anak perempuan kecil yang barusan mengalami kecelakaan?"

Jo mengabaikan pertanyaan yang ditujukan ke padanya itu. Dalam hati, ia menggerutu. Tak bisakah orang itu membiarkannya menikmati keindahan barang sebentar saja?

Namun, ketika otaknya berpikir kembali dan menyadari bahwa suara yang bertanya ke padanya itu tidaklah asing, ia pun langsung memutar pandangannya ke arah asal suara tersebut. Dan benar saja, ia mendapati seseorang berdiri di sana, seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya dan sangat ia nantikan kehadirannya.

Dialah Ryo Takaba, cinta pertama seorang Josephina Goodwin. Jo tidak dapat menghentikan air matanya yang jatuh begitu saja. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha menghentikan isak tangisnya. Rasa terkejutnya benar-benar diluar kendali.

Keadaan Ryo tak jauh berbeda dengan Jo. Ryo masih menatap gadis itu tak percaya, sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan gadis itu mendekap tubuhnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Ryo..." bisik gadis itu. Suaranya terdengar parau di balik bibirnya yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

Ryo membalas dekapan gadis itu, "Aku juga merindukanmu, Jo."

Matahari kini benar-benar telah terbenam sepenuhnya. Meskipun ia tidak menyaksikan prosesnya sampai selesai, namun Jo tetap merasa bahagia saat ini.

.

.

**FIN**

**Pada awalnya pengen bikin latarnya di Hawaii, tetapi keurung niatnya mengingat negara tercinta kita juga memiliki pantai yang tidak kalah terkenal dari Hawaii, yaitu Bali. Itung-itung juga untuk mempromosikan negara tercinta kita ini, bukan?**

**Saya ingin mengucapkan SELAMAT MEMPERINGATI HARI KEMERDEKAAN INDONESIA YANG KE-68. :)**

**Terakhir, saya mengharapkan kritik, saran, dan komentar apa pun di kotak review di bawah ini. **


End file.
